Despedida
by Any-chan15
Summary: Todos perdieron a alguien antes de convertirse en cazadores de demonios, en pilares, y por un breve tiempo todo se mantuvo en un extraño equilibrio, un tiempo en que se volvieron una familia. Pero siempre llega el momento de decir adiós…Fictober2019, día 26: Luto.
1. Kocho Kanae

**Esta pequeña serie de drabbles participa en el Fictober2019 (lista Motín Fanfiker) palabra Nro 26: Luto.**

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu No Yaiba es propiedad de Gotouge Koyoharu. **

**Despedida**

**Capítulo 1: Kanae Kocho**

Tan fina como una mariposa. Así la describirían todos, no había quién no pensara en ella con cariño, y concordaban en que de no existir los demonios ella hubiese sido una chica con muchas ofertas de casamiento por parte de nobles. Era tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan amable y cariñosa.

Gracias a sus broches de pelo su finca fue bautizada "mariposas". La finca de las mariposas, esa especie de hospital que ella con paciencia y dedicación, junto con el apoyo de su hermana, pudo crear. Al principio varios pilares creyeron que había sido un pedido de Oyakata pero, cuando la curiosidad pudo más que ellos y le preguntaron, él lo negó y con una sonrisa les contó cómo ella prácticamente le suplicó para que la dejase hacerlo, argumentando que no siempre podían recurrir a los residentes de las casas de Glicina, y ella podría curar a cualquiera de sus compañeros o súbditos que resultaran heridos en sus misiones.

Porque Kanae podía ser hermosa y delicada, pero durante el tiempo que vivió una vida normal, tuvo mucha curiosidad en el trabajo de su padre con las flores medicinales y también sobre algunos venenos, aunque eso último era más del interés de su hermana.

Ella creó el lugar al que todos querían ir aunque no estuvieran enfermos, para hablar, para reír, para descansar…había creado sin querer el hogar de todos y cuando no estaba ocupada, o incluso durante sus viajes de regreso a la finca luego de una misión, se dedicaba a escribirles cartas a sus compañeros. Su preocupación y estimación por ellos era genuina, tanto que hasta Shinobu se encontraba celosa de esos pilares.

―Vamos, Shinobu, tú también quieres a Himejima, ¿no? ¡Escríbele algo!―dijo animadamente.

― ¡No quiero!―protestó la menor mientras cepillaba el cabello de Kanao.

―Vaya, vaya, alguien está de mal humor, ¿es por Giyuu?―preguntó pícaramente, acercándose a ella y dándole suaves codazos en la espalda.

― ¡Hermana!―reclamó con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza, ¿¡por qué siempre la molestaba con el antisocial de Tomioka!?―. Todo el mundo lo odia, yo también.

―Yo no lo odio, ¡lo quiero mucho!―confesó con una sonrisa―. ¡El otro día me llamó hermana!―recordó, contándolo con una cara seria pero con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

Al escucharla, Shinobu partió sin querer el mango del peine que tenía en su mano, y es que tan solo saber que ese mal nacido había tenido el atrevimiento de considerarla de esa forma la enfurecía. ¡Era su hermana, de nadie más!

.

Sanemi sentía que su cabeza lo estaba matando, había sido una muy mala idea aceptar la propuesta de Uzui sobre beber, ¡pero, demonios, era un adulto ya! ¡Un simple dolor de cabeza no le ganaría!

Se paró de un salto de la improvisada cama donde se encontraba y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar al sol, y creyó sentir el mismo dolor que sentía un demonio al morir. ¡La maldita luz solo empeoró su resaca!

― ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué haces eso?―se quejó Uzui, estando muy diferente sin el cabello recogido, tanto que Sanemi tardó un momento en reconocerlo―. Quita esa cara, soy yo―le regañó el mayor, yendo hasta donde sus esposas y comenzando a levantarlas una por una para llevarlas a la habitación. La noche anterior hubo demasiado alcohol de por medio, y de no ser porque el pilar del viento estaba ahí habría sido una muy buena noche.

―Iré a la finca de las mariposas por algo de medicina―dijo rendido el pilar con muchas cicatrices, había perdido esa batalla y lo admitía―. Ah…mamá me regañará.

Tras decir eso sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían, giró su cabeza mecánicamente hacia atrás, rogando en su interior que su amigo no lo hubiese escuchado, pero sus plegarias no fueron oídas. Lo peor, era que la más ruidosa de sus esposas estaba despierta –supuso que se despertó cuando fue cargada- y también lo había escuchado. Se sonrojó sin querer y se fue corriendo de allí, ¡qué humillación!

Suma rió ante la situación y cuando su esposo quiso hacerlo tiró de su oreja, ¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse? Cuando muchas veces también había llamado a esa jovencita de esa forma: "mamá", incluso siendo ésta menor que él. No la conocía pero…sonaba a una persona muy cálida.

.

Los ojos esmeralda miraban el techo sin mucha emoción, ya había pasado un año y si bien su cuerpo había sanado su memoria no quería hacerlo. No recordaba nada, ¿por qué se unió a los cazadores? ¿Por qué no recordaba a su familia? ¿Por qué no podía sentir nada?

―Mouichirou―. La voz de la pilar de las flores lo sacó de su ensoñación, ¿por qué ella iba a visitarlo todos los días? Es decir, cuando no tenía misiones. ¿Cuándo había sido eso? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella salió a una misión? ¿No era bueno acaso? Eso significaba que los demonios no se estaban moviendo, que menos gente moría…―. ¡Mouchirou!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella estaba tomando su mano, se sentía cálida, pero su toque era tan suave que podía jurar que tenía una mariposa posada en su mano.

―Tus broches me gustan―dijo con sinceridad, lo único que podía hacer era dejar salir sus palabras, pero solo con ella y Oyakata―. ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

La chica se vio sorprendida por la pregunta pero recuperó rápidamente su afable expresión.

―Porque me preocupo por ti, Mouchirou, eres como mi hermanito y quiero cuidarte.

No encontraba ningún gesto que le indicara que eso era mentira, su expresión era imperturbable, igual que sus sentimientos.

―Eres bonita.

― ¡Gracias! Y dime, ¿cómo has estado?

.

Entró con prisa a las habitaciones de descanso de su finca, las miradas de su hermana y Kanao se dirigieron hacia ella al instante, pero Kanae sólo buscaba encontrarse con una muy particular. El dueño de éstos pareció adivinarlo y con cortesía les pidió a las dos señoritas que estaban limpiando sus heridas que le dieran un momento con la mayor.

Kanao salió sosteniendo un recipiente con agua y las ropas del pilar del fuego ensangrentadas, sin expresión alguna, mientras que Shinobu pasó por al lado de su hermana algo sonrojada, observándola de reojo, eran obvios sus sentimientos por ese chico y al parecer ella no podía disimularlo aunque quisiera.

― ¡Te pedí que te cuidaras!―le reclamó con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, y es que él aún tenía heridas que continuaban sangrando, su hermana se había encargado de las más serias mientras ella no estaba. Se sentó con una clara molestia al lado de la cama de Rengoku.

― ¡Lo sé, lo siento!―se disculpó con su característico tono eufórico, haciendo que ella torciera la boca y lo abrazara, sin importarle que sus ropas se mancharan de sangre―. ¡Kanae, tu…!

Pero no pudo seguir, la sintió temblar y dejar salir un sollozo, entonces la abrazó. Se sentía bien saber que solo él conocía esa parte de ella, y si era sincero estaría celoso de saber que abrazaba a alguien más de esa forma.

Se quedaron un momento así, abrazados, tenían claros sus sentimientos por el otro, a veces lo expresaban más de lo que quisieran…porque eran pilares y su deber no dejaba lugar para eso que sentían por el otro. Ambos lo sabían, pero no podían detenerlo.

Sin poder contenerse la besó, fue solo un roce, porque no se permitían pasar a más. ¿Y si lo hacían y ese sentimiento que ya quemaba en su interior se apoderaba de ellos? Quería decirle lo que sentía, sus ojos se lo gritaban. Pero no podían. Nunca podrían.

.

Era un duelo de miradas, uno que él nunca lograba ganar, ¿qué era lo que tenía esa mujer para hacerle perder la compostura? Y es que no podía mantenerle mucho tiempo la mirada a Kanae, de lo contrario sentía que averiguaría hasta sus más profundos secretos y quería que siguiera así.

― ¡Esta vez has logrado estar veinte segundos más!―festejó la joven, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué Iguro a veces le pedía ese extraño favor: mantenerle la mirada. ¿Sería una especie de entrenamiento especial para una serpiente? ¿O tal vez querría devorarla?―. ¿Las serpientes comen mariposas?

.

Kanroji charlaba animadamente con Shinobu, trataba de calmarla, era la primera vez que Kanae se iba a una misión sin ella y la chica insistía en que tenía un mal presentimiento y tenía que ir. A decir verdad ella tampoco estaba segura de tener que estar ahí, le pareció muy raro que su mejor amiga le pidiera que no dejara ir a su hermana tras ella, incluso aunque el aviso fuera por una luna superior. Pensó que tal vez debería haber ido con ella, pero ya era tarde, sólo podía confiar y pedir para que ella volviera con bien.

.

El tiempo de paz había pasado, los demonios habían vuelto a moverse. No entendían el plan de Muzan pero de un momento a otro pareció ordenar a todas las lunas superiores que arrasaran con cuanto humano encontraran. Todos tenían misiones, desde el menor hasta el mayor rango, y eso incluía a los pilares.

La finca de las mariposas se llenó de mucho trabajo y a veces Shinobu y Kanao no daban abasto sin Kanae, pero ésta debía ir a sus misiones. Acostumbraba llevar a su hermana, pero esa vez sus instintos le dijeron que no lo hiciera. Y ahora, observando la luz del amanecer pintando el cielo, sintiendo el calor de su sangre mojar el suelo, supo que estuvo en lo correcto al seguir sus instintos.

Sin embargo, no murió sola, ahí estaba ella. Tan terca. Quería decirle tantas cosas, no solo a ella sino también a los demás, quería despedirse pero sabía que no tenía tiempo. Tan solo alcanzó a pedirle a Shinobu que sonriera siempre y le describió a la perfección la luna superior que acabó con su vida.

Su cuerpo fue llevado por Shinobu hasta la finca, pese a estar muy alejado de ésta, utilizó un veneno para ralentizar la descomposición de su cuerpo, porque ella merecía una ceremonia, merecía ser enterrada junto a su familia que tanto quería y cuidó.

La noticia llegó a todos, sin importar dónde se encontraban.

Sanemi subió a la terraza de una casa para poder llorar sin que nadie lo viera, utilizó a los demonios con los que tenía que acabar como excusa para gritar toda la angustia que tenía en su pecho contenida. Esa noche fue una de las peores.

Uzui, quien también se encontraba en una misión, juntó sus manos y pidió por su alma, para que descansara en paz. Era algo que le había enseñado Himejima y al menos, la creencia de que ella podía estar ahora en el cielo mirándolo con esa cálida sonrisa, le traía algo de consuelo.

―Esta noche, acabaré con todos rápido, y beberé en tu honor…

Shinobu llegó a la finca luego de tres días de caminar sin cesar, en la puerta se encontró a Tomioka que observó horrorizado la escena, se ofreció a ayudarla pero se negó, no sabía por qué todos la miraban como una loca a medida que avanzaba hasta la finca, sólo quería llegar y dejar a su hermana descansar. Debía estar muy cansada, en tres días no se había movido.

―Llorar está bien―dijo Himejima colocando una mano en el hombro de Tomioka, quien tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas que no dejaba salir. Al recibir la noticia estaba incrédulo pero verla así, muerta, su cadáver sin vida…como a una mariposa posada en una flor, quería tocarla y verla salir volando, pero sabía que ella no se movería―. Debo ir a hablar con Shinobu.

Giyuu asintió, dándole la espalda, dejando caer tan sólo una lágrima. Pero una vez que comenzó no pudo detenerse, tenía tantos recuerdos con ella…la quería como a su hermana y al igual que a ella, la perdió.

Himejima llegó a la habitación, afuera las niñas de la finca lloraban y Kanao parecía estar en shock, mirando un punto fijo con los ojos secos. No la culpaba, la noticia les había afectado a todos. Él guardaba un especial cariño por las jóvenes Kocho, ver a una muerta era algo que lo destrozaba.

―Shinobu―dijo entrando en la habitación, viendo cómo el andar por tres días sin descanso había afectado la mente de la menor, quien ahora tapaba a su hermana con una sábana, como si ésta sólo estaría durmiendo―. Kanae se ha ido, Shinobu.

― ¿Eh?―fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la joven, quien miró el cuerpo sin entender―. No…está durmiendo.

El hombre se acercó a la chica y la abrazó para protegerla, tal como lo había hecho el día que las encontró, ojalá habría podido protegerlas por siempre.

―Ella…está durmiendo… ¿no?

―No.

El día se vio perturbado por los gritos de la más joven de las Kocho o mejor dicho la última de ellas, porque ahora solo quedaba Shinobu.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la tarde de ese día, enterraron el cuerpo en los patios traseros de la finca, donde a Kanae le gustaba estar sentada limpiando su katana.

Muichirou se quedó en su cuarto y no salió pese a la insistencia de Oyakata para que se despidiera, pero al final cedió porque respetaba la forma de luto de cada uno. Kanroji salió en una misión y dados los precedentes fue acompañada por Iguro, ya que la alerta decía tratarse de una luna superior, y Oyakata no quería arriesgar a otro de sus preciados hijos.

Rengoku llegó sin un rasguño de su misión, para entonces la noche estaba cayendo y la ceremonia había terminado. Esperó un tiempo antes de pasar hasta su tumba porque quería respetar a Giyuu, quien lloraba en silencio parado frente a la tumba. Cuando se volteó y salió no intercambiaron miradas, tan sólo lo pasó de largo y él tuvo que tomarse un momento más, porque en cuanto pusiera un pie en ese patio la realidad lo golpearía más fuerte que cualquier otro golpe que hubiera recibido en su vida.

Cuando diera un paso, ella se habría ido para siempre.

Pero no podía retrasarlo, ella siempre le decía que amaba su forma de ser: fuerte, decidido, entusiasta, bondadoso…

Inspiró profundo y se acercó hasta su tumba, dejó unos lirios sobre ésta, la flor favorita de Kanae. Y se arrodilló frente a ella.

―He vuelto, Kanae. Esta vez me cuidé―dijo agachando la cabeza, tratando de no borrar su sonrisa pero no pudiendo reprimir sus lágrimas―, ¿por qué tú no lo hiciste?

La muerte de Kanae fue la primera que esa generación de pilares tuvo que pasar, no fue fácil, la pilar de las flores era muy querida entre todos. No había corazón que no hubiera tocado y dejado una marca, no había recuerdos que no la conectaran con esa familia que había encontrado. A todos ellos, les hubiera dicho que nunca dejaran de sonreír, que estaría cuidándolos para siempre.

**Fin. **

**No esperaba hacerlo tan sad e.e bah, para mi toda la parte después de la muerte fue sad o3o ¿y para ustedes? ¡Me encanta el personaje de Kanae! No sé si se nota XD es que se veía tan buena! Maldito Douma **

**Estoy pensando en hacer como una serie de one-shots (se suponía que esto iba a ser un drabble) pero todavía no estoy segura e.e de hacerlo, sería de la muerte de Rengoku, la de Genya, y la de Shinobu. Al paso que va el manga terminaré escribiendo de todos -¿- XD **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Ja-ne!**


	2. Rengoku Kyojuro

**Quiero agradecer a Sonye-San por su review en esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu No Yaiba y sus personajes es propiedad de Gotouge Koyoharu. Esta historia me pertenece. **

**Despedida**

**Capítulo 2: Rengoku Kyojuro**

No se animaba a golpear la puerta, su mano se acercaba a ella pero al estar a sólo unos milímetros desistía y la llevaba a su pecho. Tenía miedo y a la vez frustración, se reprendía en silencio por ser tan miedoso y no poder entrar a esa habitación a darle la noticia a su padre, seguramente un cuervo ya le había avisado porque varios pilares lo conocieron cuando estuvo trabajando, pero sabía que eso no era excusa y que era su deber.

Seguramente su hermano no hubiera vacilado como él.

Ese pensamiento, el saber que él de alguna forma estaba a su lado animándolo aunque no lo pudiera ver, le dio el valor que necesitaba para llamar a la puerta. Sin embargo, nadie respondió del otro lado. La abrió entonces y vio a su padre de espaldas.

―Padre, ha llegado una carta―comenzó, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le juntaban en los ojos, temiendo el no poder dar el mensaje claramente―. Hace unas horas, Kyojuro ha muerto en el campo de batalla frente a la luna superior número tres.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y su padre continuó inmóvil, de espaldas, con una seña de su mano le indicó que se marchara y él hizo una reverencia antes de salir. Sintiéndose dolido y solo.

Pasados unos minutos, dentro de la habitación se oyó un sollozo y luego el estruendo de una botella golpear contra la pared. Shinjuro reprimía sus sollozos para que su hijo menor no lo escuchara, pero las sombras lo estaban consumiendo, la culpa de saber que su hijo tomó su lugar, que de no haber abandonado su trabajo como pilar él estaría vivo. Ahora no sólo había perdido a su esposa sino también a uno de sus hijos, se sentía realmente fatal.

―Ruka…por favor, cuida de nuestro hijo.

.

Enterarse de la muerte de Rengoku Kyojuro fue un golpe duro para sus compañeros. Perderlo a él, quien era el más cercano a alcanzar la perfección de todos ellos…los dejaba a todos con un sabor agridulce en la boca, con un miedo que no admitirían sentir, porque si él no había podido con una luna superior entonces ellos tampoco. Por supuesto, esos miedos eran infundados, debían creer en ellos mismos.

En silencio, los pilares que no se encontraban fuera en alguna misión, se encontraban de pie frente a la tumba que hicieron para su compañero. Uzui e Iguro escuchaban con respeto las plegarias de Himejima por el alma de su amigo, de alguna forma ese día se sentía apagado. Tan sólo el mayor dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran sin más, mientras que los otros dos contenían sus emociones.

Pero el verlo bajo tierra, con su nombre grabado en piedra, sabiendo que no volverían a escuchar la voz tan eufórica y fuerte que tenía, la cual siempre hacía escuchar bajo forma de apoyo, regaño, consejo…era demasiado.

De un momento a otro escucharon un ajetreo llegar desde el interior de la finca a sus espaldas, se voltearon y los mayores dejaron paso a Mitsuri, quien llegó con presura luego de recibir la noticia. Ella los sobrepasó a todos y cayó de rodillas frente a la lápida de su maestro, de su amigo, tomando la lápida entre sus manos y llorando a mares.

―No, no, no…prometiste que la próxima vez comeríamos juntos. No es justo, no lo es―balbuceaba entre sollozos, haciendo que a sus compañeros se les estrujara el corazón y su intención de no llorar se viera perturbada.

―Kanroji…―la llamó Iguro acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro, una que ella apartó con demasiada fuerza para su gusto.

― ¡No! ¡Déjame! ―pidió, con las lágrimas cayendo como torrentes de sus ojos―, por favor, sólo…déjame―dijo esto último en un susurro, agachando la cabeza y tratando de parar su llanto.

Uzui se limpió una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos sin querer. Podía con su angustia pero no la de su compañera. Sin embargo, todo eso se sentía mal, enterrarlo en los aposentos de los pilares y no junto a su familia le parecía incorrecto. Sonrió al pensar que al menos así estaba cerca de su chica, tal vez y de haber estado enterrados uno al lado del otro crecerían árboles como en aquella vieja leyenda, y éstos se abrazarían con sus ramas, como tanto deseaban esos enamorados.

―_Kocho, ahí te va mi amigo, por favor cuídamelo. Y cásense de una vez―_pensó mientras miraba el cielo, tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya.

Obanai se arrodilló a un lado de Mitsuri, pero ni así ella dejó de aferrarse a la lápida. La entendía, vaya que lo hacía, estaba igual de destrozado que ella pero no quería llorar, sus ojos estaban secos, absortos ante la imagen que le ofrecía aquella lápida. Recordando cómo desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, siendo aún niños, él lo integró a su hogar y lo trató como a un hermano. Incluso cuando ambos se volvieron pilares y él se distanció un poco, Rengoku seguía buscándolo, invitándolo a comer, a beber…incluso le presentó a Mitsuri, su gran amor. Le debía tanto a Kyojuro y lamentaba jamás habérselo dicho; lo mucho que lo quería y que más que un amigo, él siempre fue un hermano.

_De haber podido escoger no hubiese vuelto a esa casa, no tuvo opción porque su único familiar le echaba la culpa por todas las muertes en esa familia, pero de haber tenido elección…también se hubiese ido con ese hombre. No sabía a dónde estaban yendo pero realmente no le interesaba, ya nada tenía significado, en su mente sólo había lugar para el miedo y la culpa. _

_No contó el tiempo, cuántas veces se posó el sol ni cuántas veces se levantó. Primero fue llevado ante un hombre que tenía el rostro marcado, pero a diferencia de él esas marcas se debían a una enfermedad. Ese hombre habló con él y le contó sobre la existencia de los demonios, la historia de los cazadores de demonios, le dijo que ese hombre que lo salvó –Rengoku Shinjuro- era un pilar, el rango superior entre los cazadores de demonios. También le dijo que ese demonio que vivía entre su familia era una luna menguante, un demonio por demás poderoso aunque no de los más fuertes. Le informó que desde ese momento Rengoku se haría responsable de él, que lo llevaría con su familia y él podría escoger entre vivir una vida normal o unirse a ellos. _

_Esa fue la primera vez que intercambió palabras con Oyakata._

―_Yo…también quiero exterminar a todos los demonios._

_Luego de eso volvió a partir con Rengoku, el viaje fue un poco largo ya que su casa quedaba un tanto lejos. Él le contó que tenía dos hijos, uno de ellos más o menos de su edad –en verdad, Kyojuro era un año más joven que él-, y el otro más pequeño. También le contó de su esposa y si bien él no conocía el amor, supuso que debía ser eso que él le contaba, al menos Shinjuro le daba la impresión de que amaba demasiado a esa mujer. _

_Al llegar a la casa, Ruka lo saludó con los brazos abiertos, como si estaría recibiendo a uno de sus hijos. Iguro no lo entendió, no entendía por qué esa mujer era tan cálida con él, pero por alguna razón no podía desconfiar de ella porque a diferencia de las mujeres en su familia, ella parecía ser sincera. _

―_Te preparé un cuarto. Espero no te moleste usar la ropa de uno de mis hijos, son casi de la misma estatura. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

―_Catorce―respondió con algo de recelo, la última vez que le preguntaron eso decidieron que era hora de ofrecerlo en sacrificio._

―_Oh, mi hijo mayor tiene trece. Parece que ahora tengo un aliado para mantener todo en orden por aquí―dijo guiñándole un ojo._

―_Hey, haces parecer que nunca ayudo―se quejó el padre de familia apareciendo con sus dos hijos por detrás. Senjuro, que en ese tiempo tenía ocho años, lo miraba con temor mientras se aferraba al haori de su padre y se escondía tras él. Su padre lo permitió, y alentó con una palmadita a su hijo mayor para que se presentara._

_Iguro vio a esos niños, los cuales eran idénticos físicamente a su padre, y se preguntó si tal vez lo odiarían, después de todo estaba invadiendo sus vidas. Pero cuando los ojos dorados de ese niño hicieron contactos con los suyos supo que esa persona todavía no conocía ese sentimiento. Vio en él un alma pura._

― _¡Soy Kyojuro Rengoku, mucho gusto! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!_

_El entusiasmado saludo lo hizo sonrojar, la calidez de esa familia, sus sonrisas y predisposición para ayudarlo incluso cuando no tenían razones para hacerlo terminó por hacerlo llorar._

Sí, él podía llorar pero no lo haría por estar triste, conocía tan bien a Kyojuro que sabía que le diría que no debía entristecerse por su muerte, que la muerte era una parte inevitable de la vida, incluso se animaba a pensar que él habría preferido una fiesta en su honor en vez de todas esas lágrimas.

Abrazó a Mitsuri y se atrevió a darle un beso en la cabeza, aunque sin quitarse los vendajes. Para luego dejar que ella llorara todo lo que necesitara sobre él, estaba seguro de que ella también había compartido momentos inolvidables junto a Rengoku.

No se equivocaba, Kanroji era un mar de lágrimas porque tenía recuerdos muy vívidos a su lado. Rengoku fue la segunda persona que la aceptó tal cual era, que elogió su fuerza en vez de mirarla como un bicho raro, la trató siempre como a una dama y cuando desarrolló su aliento y ejerció como pilar, la trató como a su igual pese a que había comenzado como su alumna. Estaba tan agradecida de haberlo conocido, él le había dado la confianza suficiente para ser ella misma. No sólo fue su maestro, también fue su primer amigo.

Por estas cosas odiaba esa realidad, ¿por qué los demonios mataban a las personas tan desconsideradamente? Nezuko no había asesinado a nadie, eso quería decir que podían, que elegían matar…no lo entendía, no podía entenderlos como tanto quiso hacer Kanae en vida. Los demonios eran seres repugnantes para ella, seres viles que le arrebataban la vida de los que más quería. Primero su mejor amiga y ahora su mejor amigo. Jamás los perdonaría.

Himejima dio sus respetos ante la tumba y luego se retiró, no sin antes rezar por la pobre alma que ese demonio arrebató de la Tierra. Sabiendo que algún día todos los presentes tendrían el mismo final. Era algo tan triste…

Esa reunión acabó cuando Oyakata se hizo presente para dar sus respetos. Todos se retiraron y lo dejaron en el lugar junto a sus hijas mayores. Tristes tiempos se avecinaban, tiempos de despedidas.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Siento que éste no me quedó tan emotivo como el anterior e.e pero bueno, con Kanae tenía un poco más de libertad porque no sabemos mucho de ella. De mi amado Rengoku sabemos sobre toda su familia, las relaciones que tuvo con Iguro, con Mitsuri, y por lo simpático que era me lo imagino siendo amigo de todos (aunque no agregué a Muichiro en este cap, ni a Shinobu XD). **

**Leí en una página de FB que hay algo –según la mangaka- entre Kanae y Sanemi, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que estallaran los fanarts, pero aquí mismo digo: ¡Para mí Kanae es y siempre será de Rengoku! No sé, esa es mi ship, así que Sanemi…será el rival supongo XDD **

**Fin de las divagaciones…ja-ne! **


	3. Kocho Shinobu

**Agradezco a .love8792, Sonye-San y DevikaAry por sus reviews n.n **

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu No Yaiba y sus personajes son propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge.**

**Despedida**

**Capítulo 3: Kocho Shinobu**

― _¡Kanao! ¡Tonta, si te lastimas Shinobu se enojará! ¡Ella definitivamente se enojará!_

¿Las miradas pueden hablar? ¿Pueden salir gritos de los ojos? ¿Hay un número limitado de emociones que pueden transmitir?

Ante las palabras de Inosuke ella clavó su mirada en él, no regañándole, no reclamándole, sólo compartiendo su dolor y dándole el mensaje que no podía salir de su boca. Su garganta tenía un nudo enorme que no le permitía hablar, sentía que si llegaba a abrir la boca sólo saldrían gritos.

―_Ella…está muerta, ¿verdad?_

No había tiempo para lágrimas pero no podía evitarlo, el rey sintió que el peso era demasiado y sus piernas no podían soportarlo. Los recuerdos con esa mujer mandona, aterradora, mentirosa, cálida y gentil comenzaron a atormentarlo. Sabía que en las batallas morían personas, era la ley del más fuerte, pero…ella era fuerte, entonces ¿por qué?

¿Por qué murió?

La pelea contra Douma fue difícil, había sentimientos desgarradores de por medio que tanto a Kanao como a Inosuke les impedía ser del todo eficientes, para más a Inosuke se le sumó una impactante noticia: ese hombre también había asesinado a su madre. Porque por supuesto que él tenía una madre, siempre creyó que no lo quería y por eso había sido criado por los jabalís, pero en verdad fue porque lo amaba tanto que él seguía vivo y ella no. Fue un golpe duro recibir ambas noticias.

Lo lograron, derrotaron a Douma, pero aún no era momento de sentarse a llorar, debían ir por Muzan, todos estaban arriesgando su vida peleando contra él y ellos no eran una excepción. Pero Kanao no pudo contenerse, ¿cómo hacerlo? Su preciada hermana acababa de morir, tomó el broche de pelo con forma de mariposa del suelo, el último recuerdo que tenía de su hermana, su maestra, su familia… ¿Cómo se lo diría a Aoi y las niñas? ¿Cómo podría ella ocupar su lugar?

_Debo vivir…debo llevarla a casa, _pensó, apretando el broche contra su pecho, tratando de calmarse. Eso era lo único que quedaba de ella.

.

La pelea acabó. Todo acabó. Era tan extraño, con Muzan también acababan los cazadores de demonios, ¿y ahora qué? No sabía hacer ni ser otra cosa, además…ahora estaba ciega. El mundo que conocía literalmente había desaparecido y ni siquiera podía ver qué había después, era como un castigo, como si su visión sólo le hubo sido concedida para acabar con los demonios y ahora ese preciado regalo de la vida le fue arrebatado.

_Pero estoy viva_, se dijo a sí misma, sintió su rostro húmedo y se sorprendió de ni siquiera sentir el ardor típico del llanto, ahora entendía por qué el pilar de la roca se la pasaba llorando.

― ¡Señorita Kanao! ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

¿Quién le hablaba? ¿Desde dónde? Era tan extraño perder un sentido…

―Estoy bien―dijo para calmar a esa persona, no quería ser una carga.

―Si usted lo dice…―respondió ese joven, podía ver los ojos opacos aún dejando salir montones de lágrimas, ella sonreía y todo el cuadro junto se veía extraño y doloroso―. Escuche, recogí a Kaburamaru, Iguro…yo lo conocía, hicimos el examen de ingreso junto en la montañas con flores de glicina―. Kanao se quedó inmóvil y atenta, la verdad no entendía esa conversación, al menos no hasta que sintió que él tomaba su mano y la serpiente subía por su brazo―. Él es muy inteligente y creo que podría ayudarla. Él puede ser sus ojos.

―Pero yo no la entiendo―dijo algo perdida Kanao, sintiendo cómo él apretaba sus manos.

―Lo hará, estoy seguro.

Luego de esa conversación, Kaburamaru quedó a su cuidado. Sonrió sinceramente y apoyó su rostro suavemente contra el animal que se abrió paso hasta su cuello.

―Ambos nos quedamos sin familia, así que vamos a acompañarnos hasta el final. ¡Mucho gusto, Kaburamaru!

.

Aoi estaba parada en la puerta de la finca de las mariposas, había muchos pacientes y las niñas hacían sus mejores esfuerzos por tratarlos. Si bien estaba firme allí parada sentía que sus piernas comenzarían a temblar en cualquier momento, ¿Dios habría escuchado sus plegarias? ¿Ellas volverían? No era egoísta, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tenía de malo querer que su familia regresara sana y salva?

_Shinobu, Kanao, por favor…_rogaba en sus adentros mientras empuñaba sus manos al ver varias carretas acercase hacia la finca. _Por favor, por lo que más quieran…_

Con un tono de voz monótono les indicó a todos dónde dirigirse, vio con pesar cómo Tanjiro y los demás estaban heridos, pero sus ojos seguían buscando a esas dos personas. Le resultó extraño no ver a Inosuke junto a Tanjiro y Zenitsu, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera notó que Nezuko era humana. Su corazón no le permitía a su mente pensar en otra cosa, la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella con cada persona que pasaba, nadie le decía nada sobre ellas. Y finalmente la vio, Kanao bajaba de la última carreta siendo ayudada por Inosuke, aferrada a su brazo; corrió hacia ellos pero de repente algo dentro suyo no quiso alcanzarlos, no quería, porque eran los últimos y su maestra no estaba con ellos. No, no, seguro faltaban más, seguro se quedó atrás para cuidar a los más heridos, para supervisar que todo fuera bien. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, comenzó a llorar y su boca se abrió tratando de respirar, porque sentía que no podía, que todo el aire se había acabado.

― ¡Aoi, levántate!―le ordenó Inosuke, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su corazón, pero no, el rey no volvería a llorar.

― ¿Qué pasó con Aoi? ¿Dónde está?

Al escuchar esas preguntas levantó la cabeza, sintió que la angustia se apoderaba de ella y su boca se torció al verlos más de cerca. Kanao estaba ciega. Se paró y corrió a abrazarla, quería agradecerle por pelear, por no morir, por volver, pero el dolor era demasiado.

Sintió que torpemente Kanao trataba de encontrar sus manos así que le ayudó entregándoselas, y entonces ella puso en sus palmas el broche de Shinobu, estaba roto. Y entonces la voz volvió. Gritó desesperada, lloró las lágrimas más gruesas de su vida, Kanao la abrazó y lloró también, como si necesitara hacerlo.

―Que estúpidas… ¿no ven que si lloran ella se enojará?―preguntó Inosuke con un hilo de voz, apretando su máscara con sus manos, llorando al lado de aquellas dos jóvenes.

.

Explicárselo a las niñas fue desgarrador, pero una de ellas mencionó algo que fue como un consuelo para todas: "Ahora está con su familia". Sí, era verdad, seguramente Shinobu había ido al cielo con sus padres y con Kanae. "Ahora debe estar sonriendo de verdad", le secundó otra de las niñas. "Ahora es nuestro turno de cuidar de todos", dijo la tercera arremangándose y mostrando el inexistente músculo de su brazo.

Las tres salieron animadas aunque con lágrimas en los ojos, dispuestas a ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

―Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como ellas―confesó Aoi, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la cara hinchada por el mismo motivo.

Habían dado la noticia en el cuarto de Kanao, ya que ella necesitaba hacer reposo por sus heridas.

―Eres muy fuerte Aoi, estoy segura que Shinobu estaría orgullosa de ti―dijo Kanao con un hilo de voz, su garganta se había visto afectada durante todo lo ocurrido.

―Y de ti también―dijo guardando silencio un momento, no quería atormentarla con preguntas, pero necesitaba una brújula, una guía, algo―. ¿Ahora qué?

Kanao sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Kaburamaru que estaba cerca de su rostro.

―Ahora vamos a vivir.

.

Debido a sus heridas no pudo asistir a la despedida que se les dio a todos los pilares, que fueron enterrados frente al lugar donde siempre se reunían los pilares. Quién hubiera pensado que ellos serían los últimos. Seguramente todos estaban felices de que ya no hubiera más. Sin embargo, le fue relatado por Aoi e Inosuke, fue una historia rara ya que ambos se mezclaban pero al final coincidieron en que fue una hermosa ceremonia, una que se merecían.

―Cuando me sane, iré a despedirme de usted maestra―dijo en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Era de día? ¿De noche? ¿Había allí alguien más?―. No me quejaré y viviré, le contaré a todos sobre usted y sobre la maestra Kanae. Ambas fueron mi verdadera familia, mis preciadas hermanas…gracias por salvarme.

..

Giyuu observaba el broche roto de Shinobu, éste reposaba frente a su lápida. Cuando escuchó al cuervo no pudo creerlo, que su cuerpo hubo sido absorbido también complicaba las cosas, no había de quién despedirse más que de ese broche. Eso era lo único que quedaba de ella.

Eso y su amor nunca dicho.

―Seguramente me habrías rechazado―dijo riendo por lo bajo―. Pero sabes…no me habría rendido. Te habría conquistado y cambiaría tu odio hacia mí por amor.

A lo lejos, Urokodaki esperaba que su alumno terminara de despedirse para ambos partir hacia su hogar. Tomioka necesitaba uno después de todo.

―Sé que nunca fui de muchas palabras―continuó, algo incómodo―. Aun así aquí me tienes, tratando de alargar esta despedida…

El silencio reinó. La brisa soplaba fuerte aquel día y sin saber de dónde salió una mariposa chocó contra su mejilla, para luego revolotear juguetonamente a su alrededor. Él no podía creerlo, ¿acaso era ella?

―Fuiste tan mala que reencarnaste en un bicho―se burló, dejando su mano quieta para que la mariposa se posara en ella. Sabía que no era Shinobu, no había perdido tanto la razón, pero ese simbolismo era risorio. En cuanto tuvo al insecto en su mano se arrodilló cerca de la tumba y dejó que éste se subiera sobre el broche, para luego levantarse y retroceder―. Adiós, Kocho.

Era la casualidad que necesitaba para dejarla ir.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Y se nos fue Shinobu u.u sinceramente hasta que no abrí el FF de KNY, nunca se me ocurrió shippearla con Tomioka, pero una vez lo vi fue como… ¡pero si son perfectos el uno para el otro! XD bah, en verdad…no…pero sí. No sé si me explico jajajaja, son las tres de la mañana así que lo dudo.**

**¡Espero que les haya dolido y hayan llorado! Digo…les haya gustado :3 déjenme saber qué les pareció por medio de un review.**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
